


How To Soothe A Morningstar

by Just_a_cute_MC



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_cute_MC/pseuds/Just_a_cute_MC
Summary: Evie's tired of Lucifer getting little sleep. She decides to intervene, in a really sweet way.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	How To Soothe A Morningstar

' _Finally done_.'

Evie stretches the cramps in her shoulders, she hasn't moved from the chair since they started and it's well past midnight.

Lucifer glances up from the report he's working on. "Finished?"

She nods adding her mini mound to the pile of papers ready to be sent off the next day. "Yup, I'm ready to crash, is there anything else you want me to do before I go?"

He shakes his head. "You have done more than enough, thank you. When I have time available I'll reimburse you for your efforts. Now get some rest, you deserve it."

"Are you headed to bed too?" She asks noticing the dark cirlces under his eyes.

He smiles faintly, "I'm flattered by your concern but I'm fine, I have to get these reports finished for Diavolo by tommorrow evening."

Evie frowns. ' _Staying up late for days on end isn't healthy_.'

"Why don't you leave the rest 'till tommorrow morning, it's the weekend anyway." She suggests.

Lucifer heaves a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter if I do, my mind won't rest until they're complete."

Evie rememebers all the times her anxiety used keep her up at night. ' _Nan would get me a warm drink and sing me to sleep, no matter how bad it was it always worked_.'

Without thinking she grabs his hand, stroking the leather above his knuckles. Lucifer stills crimson eyes narrowed into slits, but he doesn't pull away.

Evie strokes his hand while she speaks, "I had a lot of trouble sleeping when I was younger, my anxiety kept me up a lot so my nan used to sing me her favourite songs until I fell asleep. I'm not the greatest singer, but I can try it if you'd like?"

Lucifer scowls, "I'm not a child."

"I know," Evie says quietly, "but you listen to music to unwind don't you?"

The scowl doesn't shift.

"Ten minutes." She bargins, "that's all I'm asking, if it doesn't work you can go back to your desk."

The gleam in her hazel eyes plead for him to agree.

"Very well" He sighs, standing to strip his vest and tie leaving the black shirt beneath, "I've been meaning to take a break anyway."

He lays the items neatly on the back of the chair, taking off his shoes and putting them in the closet before heading to the bed.

Evies already lying on the matress rubbing her face on the satiny pillows.

"Seriously, what is your bed made of, clouds?"

Lucifer chuckles quietly, settling on his back. "Are you done ruining my sheets?"

She grins coyly. "For now"

Shifting on her side, she waves a hand above his head. "Is it ok if I touch your hair?"

He nods.

"Close your eyes." She whispers.

His eyes flutter close. Her slender fingers work their magic, sifting through his silky locks, lightly scratching his scalp. A low rumbling noise escapes his lips.

Evie stops, glancing down at his face. He looks just as suprised as she does, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

She raises a brow. "You can purr?"

Lucifer glowers, tilting his head away. "It's an instinct."

He doesn't elobrate.

"I'll have to keep that in mind" She hums continuing her gentle minstrations.

"You're running out of time." He mutters.

"Relax, I'm getting to it. The song isn't very long but I'll give it my best shot."

She starts to sing. It's a sweet melody not entirely in tune but captivating nontheless.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away.  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day.

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder. Some starless night.  
Just in case you feel you wanna hold her.  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight.

Catch a falling star and put in your pocket. Never let it fade away.  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day..."

Lucifer drifts unware of the silvery light bathing the room.

Evie sings until she's certain he's settled into a heavy sleep, the light fading with her voice.

Her lips brush his cheek, smoothing the stray hairs from his face.

"Pleasant dreams, my morningstar."

Lucifer dreams of hazel eyes and a warm chest pressed agaisnt his, dancing slowly to a tune only they can hear.

It's the best sleep he's had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting, I plan on writing more in the future, mainly about Evie and the Devildom. Oh and Evie isnt my MC she's a character I created for a future series so look out for that sometime soon.
> 
> You can find the full song of catch a falling star on youtube, though I think most people know it anyway.
> 
> Feedback is fuel! I'm open to any constructive criticism. :)


End file.
